<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ANGBAND MEMORIAL by bluehair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562766">ANGBAND MEMORIAL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair'>bluehair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angband, Bad Doctors, Castration, Destroyed asshole, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PWP, for now, one way Melkor/Sauron, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehair/pseuds/bluehair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was languishing in my WIP folder for a long time, and honestly, I don't have any clue if I will write any more to it, so I would better publish it as is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Original Male Character(s), Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ANGBAND MEMORIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think making him want it will give better results?” Melkor's voice startles him from contemplating the very pink and regular anus the slave in front of him has. </p>
<p>“Making him want it?” he repeats, a bit baffled. He didn't try to arouse the boy in front of him, although he sees now his organ shows some interest, he must have touched the anus a bit too softly, for too long, but it was just…</p>
<p>“You see, the ring has a very regular, almost star-like shape, and it would really be interesting to see if we could make it completely star-shaped, like cutting it maybe? I'm not sure how much to cut though, and still have it working, because, of course, otherwise it's pointless.”</p>
<p>“Hm, let me see,” Melkor says and pulls out carelessly from the body he was piercing, coming closer. </p>
<p>Mairon spreads the ass cheeks better and explains, and Melkor does agree, this one does have the particular configuration, but hey, Mairon thinks, they were supposed to try something else, since it's clear there are clients wanting to pay for scarred assholes, they should do that.</p>
<p>“No, no, my dear,” Melkor says. “Your ideas are always interesting, and we have not advanced with this anyway. Plus, that will also be a scar – yes, very nice and regular, if the procedure succeeds – and maybe that's not the exact aesthetic one group of customers seeks, but it will definitely appeal to another group. No, call for assistants to bring you what you need, and let's see if he'll enjoy that, too,” he laughs and returns to his seat, plunging brutally into the body tied on the table, making him wail in desperate pain.</p>
<p>“You know I will have to numb the area, otherwise he will twitch and ruin things,” Mairon tells him.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, unfortunately that's true, but I'm sure he'll really enjoy watching it happen!”</p>
<p>It is a very interesting truth, this, that it tortures the slaves even more to see what happens to them, to understand the implications, than just plain, physical pain. The human mind is a mystery still, in this regard. </p>
<p>He calls for what he needs, and yes, the boy is desperate to escape, but there's no reason to bother punishing him now – better to understand exactly how his muscle works, because no two anuses are exactly the same when opening – so at first he needs to stretch it, to make it open both in pleasure and in pain. In order to succeed, Mairon needs enough data, needs to know how much elasticity the fibers have, if it tends to open more towards one side, how the rectal muscles behave, too, because of course they influence each other.</p>
<p>The toughest will be to really understand how much of the fibers he can section and still have them functional – how much scarring will produce the desired effect, without making everything lack sensation completely. </p>
<p>It's really fun explaining all this to his boss, of course, because he seated himself better and called another trembling body to clean his cock of the blood of the first one they were working with, and to keep it nice and warm – Mairon knows that new developments are so much more exciting for Melkor, just as they are for him. Also, they will see if, after allowing the ripped anus to relax and recover for a bit – and to swell, of course - when he'll pierce it anew, the scarring will be different – it's worth trying, anyway. </p>
<p>This business of getting an asshole from virgin to scarred, without prolapse and still functional, is quite complicated and unpredictable at the moment. Yes, the clients are willing to pay good bucks, but that's exactly because nobody managed to get it right in a controlled, reproducible manner – you get one guy who performs as expected, and 5 that don't, and it's quite expensive to waste them like this; very few people are willing to pay much for plainly mangled goods, of course, so until they manage to find a way to get a higher percentage of successes, it's just not a viable business opportunity.</p>
<p>Of course, in their center, there are other uses for the failed experiments, but still, there's also a lot of effort involved. Yes, better try his approach, with cutting – and he needs to inspect their stock tomorrow, to see what other shapes he discovers and they could try to do this scarring business by surgery – maybe it's easier. But then…</p>
<p>„You know, about this twitching business,” he starts, “maybe we should try also numbing the area, so they don't react and it's a more controlled rupture? After all, the biggest issue is that the tissue breaks more than we want it to, so if they can't feel it or control it, it could work better?”</p>
<p>“Hm… yes, it will definitely be less fun for us, but then, the idea is to satisfy the client. Problem is, if it works, the client wanted the pain”, Melkor says, punctuating it with a particularly abrupt and vicious thrust, that makes the unfortunate object of his attention almost suffocate in pain. “So he will not want to numb them when he's using them, or, well, maybe a small number will want it, still...”</p>
<p>“Yes, that's true,” Mairon acknowledges, “but at least it would answer a question, right? And anyway, we could use the fucking machine to break them in, since indeed it would take part of the pleasure from it. It would also speed the process, after all, the dildo doesn't get rub burns.”</p>
<p>He's finished with feeling the muscle work with his fingers, really amused that yes, the slave seems to enjoy it a lot, and now he's attaching the electrodes and starts to apply current to it – it's the fastest way to see how it reacts to pain. Yes, clearly it pulls more to the right and a bit upwards, so the muscle is somehow stronger there. Yes, probably he should cut deeper in that area, and shallower in rest, to compensate and not get it opening just in that direction. How deep – well, that is really the million-dollar question, because if it's too little, the shape won't be very clear, so nobody will care much, but too much and then they have an incontinent slave – that is definitely worthless.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose you should be overly cautious, since it's the first try,” Melkor says. “And choose a few others and for each, increase in like 1 mm stages? We'll need to ruin quite a few until it's settled, most probably, but...”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, if it's too little, I suppose I can return to it after, cut some more,” he muses, taking off the electrodes and starting to prep the field. “The scarring might throw me off the second time, of course, but well, I also wanted to try something else, and it might be best on a completely opened anus, I imagine.”</p>
<p>“Do tell, what other wonderful ideas you had?” his boss smiles, oh so beautifully, making something warm deep inside Mairon's belly.</p>
<p>“Well, since this enlarging the prostate business works so well,” he answers, smiling back, while he disinfects the work area and prepares the anesthetic, “I was wondering about making the entire area inside very, very sensitive – as you know, the rectum actually only responds to pressure, in most part, not much other feeling, and, well, not everybody has the… equipment to provide that.” </p>
<p>This makes Melkor laugh, and yes, the warmth inside Mairon's belly coalesces even more, and he continues.</p>
<p>“So I was thinking of transplanting more nerves there – taken from various areas the master has no interest of using, and which are not functionally required, in an auto-transplant – or from defective ones, if they want them whole. I'd really like to see how they'd react to this, and well, it would be easier to work at first in an open place, so to say.”</p>
<p>“That's quite an idea, seriously, a premium service for our clients passionate about feeling increase. It will require quite a hefty premium, though, because it's way more work than just an injection.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, of course, we might need a dedicated surgeon for this, after I solve the kinks out of it, but well, I'm pretty sure some of our more discerning patrons would really relish the idea of their tight little toys feeling absolutely every inch of them so thoroughly, no?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, my dear,” his boss says and brutally shoves the slave off his cock, coming closer to Mairon, who's preparing to make the first cut. “Still, there's something simpler, I'd say, that we never tried.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and what is that?” he asks, working efficiently now, the first cut is done, and he decided to cauterize it, not sew – the area is very difficult to keep sterile, so this is for the best. There is the stench of burned tissue, and the body in front of him shakes – well, the top part of it does, because the bottom half is both numbed completely and well restrained, his assistants do know what they are doing. Of course he didn't feel it, but they are recording the operation, as always, both for study purpose and for sale, and they are also broadcasting it in real-time on the huge screen covering the entire wall in front of them, and the little shit is, of course, incapable of keeping his eyes closed, if he doesn't want to see. Well, these are slaves for you.</p>
<p>“We are enlarging the prostate just once, and it's clear why we can't go for more than a certain volume, since the tissue can only swell so much until it ruptures. The clients are quite happy, of course, but...”</p>
<p>“But of course, we could come back after the body is used to it, let's say 6 months, and see how much we could enlarge it again… yes, this has so much potential indeed!” He's so thoroughly excited, that he almost cuts too much now, stopping the blade at the last nanosecond – he should pay more attention, he's not sloppy! “Of course, the modified urethral walls will be mandatory in this case, also I'll have to devise something for the seminal canals and such, if they don't castrate them, but yes, this has a lot of potential. Still, the walls will have a higher potential of rupturing, in case of enthusiastic use.”</p>
<p>“They will lack elasticity, because of too much stretching?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I imagine so, we do have to check this thoroughly. Done here. No food or water for 24 hours,” he tells the assistant who will supervise the patient, “and no movement either, keep him restrained on his belly. Ice for the swelling, every hour. Hm, definitely no food for 72 hours, I don't want the sphincter used too soon. Obviously a catheter, he shouldn't retain urine or he'll pull the muscles – yes, also keep him numb there, and that's it. Do we have enlarged ones around here, to try a few?”</p>
<p>Oh, how he loves Melkor's rich laugh, the hand patting him on the shoulder, so satisfied! His chief assistant checks his tablet and confirms there are 5 returned slaves, at least 6 months from the enlargement procedure, waiting for a new master – and 3 of them are no longer very valuable, so they could be used for the trial. He asks for them, and takes their data to the program he created for calculating the amount of drug they need to elicit enlargement – and how much should they add, now? Well, since they have 3 subjects, maybe two of them with a 50% increase in volume, and the youngest one with 100%? Yeah, it's risky, but well, it's a trial, right? </p>
<p>Actually, the 100% will be easier, at least in the fact that he's already castrated, so there's no need to worry about anything else but a functional urethra – the other two are more complicated. Mairon is really very tempted to simplify things right now – why shouldn't the path of the sperm channels be simplified, and just have them spill into the urethra under the bladder, instead of circling above it? Nature liked to complicate itself there, but he sees no need to work so much at the moment. Melkor doesn't see this as an issue, of course, as long as everything works, it's not like clients look inside their slaves that often or understand what's there, so it's decided.</p>
<p>It seems this time the reaction to their patented substance is even stronger than the first time, so both of them are very busy collecting data, while 100%, with whom they started, is desperately thrashing and screaming himself hoarse. The tissue does finally rupture, so he has to extirpate everything, and he wonders now what will the use of this one be. A tissue bank, most likely – he did say he needs extra nerves, right? He would have tried the new anus embellishment on him, but that doesn't have good chances while the other operation needs to heal. </p>
<p>They learned their lesson though, so now the other two get doses that would normally increase the volume of the prostate by 10 and, respectively 20% - and, in a few hours, they have a 35% and a 60% increase – clearly, there's a lot to study here. The area needs longer to heal, too – they can't be used, even gently, at the 1 week mark, like the first time, more towards the end of the second week, and thoroughly barely at the end of the third.</p>
<p>Still, it is very gratifying to do it, finally – the one with the 60% increase is so desperate that they wonder if he'll have an attack when Melkor pounds him passionately, so Mairon decides to fuck him long and slow after, loving the incoherent begging, the tears, the way his whole body shakes with uncontrolled discharges, time and again. And, if he's honest, the way Melkor's seed sloshes in the heated channel, bathing his cock, dripping out to paint his pelvis, the top of his thighs. He'd love to spread it over his body, to have the man's scent on him, but… yeah, that's not done. Still, he can dream of it, and when he finally adds his own, there's a moment of bliss when he imagines both of them entwined like that, white-hot starlight behind his closed eyelids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>